


The Dark Seems So Bright

by Major_Yaoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Hope it's good, I Don't Know How This'll Turn Out, Other, Song? Maybe, just a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Yaoi/pseuds/Major_Yaoi





	The Dark Seems So Bright

Each star shines so bright,

Yet the world is so dark.

When will I see true light?

 

Life goes on,

Whether it's day or night,

Whether it's dark or light.

Life is never gone.

 

A road is before me,

Forking towards the end.

Will I take the straight and narrow,

Or will I take the bend?

 

Pushed to conform

Since I was born.

I chose a different path

And I was scorned.

 

Life goes on,

Whether it's day or night,

Whether it's dark or light.

Life is never gone.

 

Life continues.

What path will I choose?

Day or night?

Dark or light?

 

No one will ever know.

Well, here I go.

Day or night?

Dark or light?

 

I look to my left,

 I look to my right,

The dark side looks so bright.


End file.
